


Various Monsters X Reader

by Eletha Gilcyne (Sephi902)



Category: Final fantasy monsters, Greek and Roman Mythology, Monsters - Fandom, Mythology, Original Work, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, original monsters - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Incubus sex, Merman sex, Monster sex, Monsters, Naga, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Skeleton Sex, Snakes, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Werewolf Sex, centaur sex, naga sex, various x reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephi902/pseuds/Eletha%20Gilcyne
Summary: Beautiful, powerful beasts of myths and supernatural base. Only the most attractive monsters mate with human women. And some human men... But let's focus on the gals, shall we~?





	1. Vampire X Reader

A mansion towered above the small, ancient and ruined village below in its shadow. A permanent fog shrouded the abandoned ruins giving it an eerie, tense atmosphere. You wandered up the path to the ruins and looked around the buildings, finding abandoned items and furniture inside the fragile walls.

It was odd to think an entire village evacuated for no documented reason. You shrugged and continued into the milky fog, holding your hands out in front of you for any obstacles. You made it to the incline, leading to the mansion on the hill. You climbed the incline without really thinking about it.

You wondered to yourself if the mansion owner decided to evacuate as well.

The tall, dark wooden doors were... unnerving. You held your arm, staring at it many moments without moving.

You knocked on the door. Silence answered. You pushed the door open and walked inside, looking around. The mansion was well kept, the furniture was Victorian and gothic. You kinda enjoyed how it looked. 

"Someone must still live here..." You muttered under breath. The wind billowed and caught on your coat, shutting the door behind you. You gasped, covering your mouth. The stairs ahead of you illuminated to reveal a tall, angular figure descending the steps. 

"And yet you still intrude." He sighed, disappointment tainting his words. You stepped back.

"I-I'm sorry to intrude, I didn't know this place was-"

"You don't enter another person's house without permission, young one. Where are your manners?" He scolded. You paused, bowing slightly to him out of respect. He stood before you, towering over you.

"I'm sorry..." You said, keeping your eyes down.

"I suppose I can let it be...," He took your hand and looked you over, sniffing quietly as he kissed your knuckles, "I am Vlad. Count Vlad Dracul." 

"I... I'm ____." You answered back, blushing at how close he was. He straightened and turned away from you, his cape flourishing and caressing his thin frame elegantly. 

"Do you have anywhere to stay for the night?" He purred. You shook your head and followed him up the stairs.

"N-no, not for tonight." You responded. He chuckled and took your hand sweetly, his grip was so gentle. He brought you down the hall to an empty room with a grand, canopy bed. You stared at it, surprised to see anything so elegant in your life.

"You can rest here until morning... but then you leave, understood?" He warned. You nodded.

"Yes! Of course, thank you!" You beamed, going into the room and looking around. Vlad watched you prance around the room and chuckled, shaking his head, leaving you be. You jumped into the bed and fell into a deep and sweet sleep.

The night was empty of dreams, an odd occurrence for you, but it didn't bother you.

The next morning, you sat up and stretched, feeling amazingly refreshed. You went to the window and opened the drapes, frowning when the light failed to break the heavy mass of clouds.

"So stormy... that's lame." You sighed, closing the drapes back up.

"Oh? I prefer the storm." Vlad chuckled from behind you. You flinched and turned to him, keeping a grip on the dangling cloth.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"I didn't let you."

"Right... thank you for letting me stay, Count Dracul. How can I repay you?" You offered, taking your wallet from your bag. Vlad stepped beside you, placing a hand on your shoulder. You stiffened, straightening yourself swiftly. He leaned down slightly, taking another quiet sniff, bringing his fingers through your hair.

"Perhaps you can, my dear... Tell me. Are you willing to... let me feed?" He asked, his breath billowing over your neck, making you shiver. You gripped the edge of your shirt, you could almost feel yourself dripping.

"I... I guess you could do that...~" You mewed, tilting your head aside. He pressed his lips to your neck, placing soft, sweet kisses on your skin. Teasing you, tasting your skin.

"Hm... You're not a virgin..." He muttered disappointedly, pulling back from you. You stiffened and looked up at him.

"W-what? H-how would you know that?" You asked, blushing red.

"I can smell it on you... I was hoping it was just me, but you're not fresh." He sighed, going out the door, "I don't drink tainted blood." He waved you out of the room dismissively. You stumbled out and down the stairs, shooed away by the now obvious vampire. You grabbed the doorframe and confronted him, forcefully.

"No! Wait, I just...!" You stammered, trying to find the words. He raised a brow at you and folded his arms.

"I... I imagine it's been ages since you just had a good hang, right? Without the worry of caring for a newly turned Vampire?" You coaxed, opening his cape and pulling it behind his shoulders. He took your wrists, shaking his head, smiling faintly.

"You're oddly desperate about this, ____." He snickered, restricting you easily. You frowned, whining childishly at him.

"I am...!" You squeaked. He hummed and brought you to his couch, sitting you down carefully. Despite what he was, he was very gentlemanly, very sweet. You enjoyed being around him more than you initially thought. He looked you in your eyes, brushing your bangs behind your ears. The light in his eyes was entirely missing, his pearly fangs poked from under his lips slightly.

"My dear... I have learned that it's best to forget mortality than having the best of it teased one millennium and abandoned the next. I craved human blood, but I don't need it, and it's better I don't get it from you. You're not pure... that means you have someone at home waiting for you... correct?" He spoke in a soft voice, a certain pain staining his words. You almost teared up at his laments, cupping his cheek, studying his face deeply.

"N... No... I don't have anyone waiting for me..." You whispered, brushing your thumb over his skin.

"Did he perish? My sincerest apologies..." He offered. You laughed and tossed your hand jokingly.

"It was in college! I didn't even know the guy, it's no big deal." You explained, giggling. Vlad was terribly confused, but it seemed to make him a little happier to hear you were available. He pulled you closer to him, his face dangerously close to yours.

"Well... I want something more permanent than that. If you're willing." He purred, nipping your ear with his pointed teeth. You shivered, wrapping your arms around his neck.

"I'm more than willing...~" You smiled, kissing him deeply, raking your hand through his slick black hair. You brushed your tongue over his fangs, exploring his mouth before he took over and forced you down on the couch, pinning your arms above your head. You pressed your leg against his side and gasped as he bucked slightly into you, wrapping your legs around him.

Vlad tossed his clothes aside, revealing a slender, fit chest scattered his scars. He started peeling away your clothes, having trouble with your bra. You giggled helping him with it and tossing it in with his on the floor.

He caressed your body, kissing down your chest and sucking on your tits. You squirmed, moaning, gripping the armrest slightly. He massaged the other one, rubbing himself against you. He was almost desperate to have you, piercing your flesh with his fangs as he nipped all over you.

He brought his teeth to your neck, biting you as he slid inside. You were silenced, your muscles tensing greatly. He drank from you, pumping inside you swiftly. Your mind wandered, spinning around the room. He rocked the couch, pounding you hard, panting in your ears when he pulled back for breath.

Your entire body trembled every muscle tightening. Your depths clamped on his member, coaxing a deep groan from Vlad. He licked your wound, blood dripping down his chin. You struggled, your legs holding him close to you. He kept you pinned to the couch, driving himself farther into you.

The entire combination made you feel euphoric, random murmurs leaving your throat, soft begging for more. He gave into your requests and slammed harder into you, groaning loudly. You loved his noises, the breaths that grazed your bite made you shiver every time.

"V-Vlad, please..~!" You cried, arching sharply. He buried his face into your breast and came inside you, replacing his hand around you, pressing your back into him, keeping you in place.

You both collapsed, breathing heavily, sweating. He rolled and brought you onto his chest, panting. You were completely limp, purring quietly when he pet your hair.

"You're mine now, my dear... I hope you enjoy your stay..." He murmured, looking down at you lovingly. You nodded and took his hand, kissing it softly. You both fell asleep, exhausted, spent, in love.


	2. Werewolf X Reader

The bright shine of the giant, full disc in the deep midnight sky brightened the forest around a small, lonely village. Howls of creatures in the night put everyone on edge for fear the beast would find their village again.

The women of the village were stolen every full moon, leaving only the elderly or the very young to keep up the population. This moon, they hid away their women, watching carefully for the beast. The men carried swords, pitchforks, and torches, watching the illuminated shadows.

Despite their barricade, the beast slunk behind the cabin where the women hid. He took a deep inhale and dug his way inside.

The women shrieked, alerting the men outside. The beast growled, scanning the group quickly and snatching a curvy, beautiful lady. He broke through the wall, scooping up the lady and racing through the forest. She screamed, clinging to his fur and clawing her way out of his grasp. He grabbed her pressing her to his taut, powerful chest.

She paused, stiffening. His loud heart pounded by your ear, his large muscles, hidden by fur, flexing and providing her with more than enough reason to panic.

She couldn't, though... She didn't want to panic.

The wolf looked down at her, laying her in the bushes and panting, his wide tongue lulling out of his mouth. She reached up slowly and pet the bloody, matted fur on his face. He closed his eyes, leaning into her touch sweetly, raising his claw and holding her hand.

"Y... You're not eating me...?" She asked, nervously. He scanned her face, licking her nose softly. She giggled, nudging his muzzle away. He made a half smile, his fluffy tail wagging. The beast curled himself around her and covered her with his tail, allowing himself to sleep.

She looked around a little upset. The night was almost out, and he would rather sleep than try anything on her. She sighed, folding her arms.

"Are you alright?" The beast rumbled, opening one eye to look up at her. She flinched and shook her head.

"N-no... not really... I was expecting more than this." She admitted, petting his tail. He lifted his muzzle and laid it in her lap, licking her leg sweetly.

"How about we get to know each other first? I'm Cerberus. You?" He offered, trying to get her mind off of that. She pursed her lips.

"_____." She answered simply. He smiled and closed his eyes again.

"Better. Goodnight." He mumbled. She whined, tugging his ear.

"I want you to have me!" She barked. He raised his brow, sighing and sitting up to meet her eye level.

"You wouldn't want that... not with a beast. Wait until morning, I'll be human again. Then we can be together in every way." He chuckled. She frowned, shaking her head.

"N-no, I want the beast. It so much... more." She encouraged. Cerberus laid back on the tree, his claw on her shoulder. He took his tail off her and traced her body, making rounded symbols with his nails. She shivered, straightening against his chest and reaching up to pet his fur.

"What are you doing...~?" She mewed quietly. He licked her neck and gripped her sides slightly.

"I'm preventing the curse,... I don't want you to change, like I." He muttered, his careful, sweet tone helped her relax.

"Thank you, Cerberus...~" She purred, shifting her weight. He took her rags off and cupped her breasts in his large paws, nuzzling her neck. She groaned softly, pressed to his back. Cerberus slipped his paw down her stomach and teased her lips, growling softly, smirking at her sharp gasp.

He rubbed her clit between his claws, making her moist and wet, getting a little excited every time she moaned sweetly.

Cerberus pushed her down on her hands and knees, towering over her, pressing himself to her entrance. She put her hands on top of his, wiggling her fingers and tangling them in the fur, smiling faintly.

He thrust in sharply, his thick piece stretching her open. She cried out, lowering her head into the grass. Cerberus slide into the hilt, groaning softly. He bucked sharply, knocking against her edge with ease.

"Nn... I haven't done this as a beast before..." He grunted, licking her neck and nipping lightly. She pet his cheek, smiling wide.

"You should do it more often." She giggled. He nodded, giving a breathless laugh and rocking faster, his tongue hanging out. Cerberus's knot thickened quickly, tapping her chasm with his quick, shallow bucks. He groaned, his muscular chest grinding her back, making her warm in the cold forest night.

He sat back and pulled her into his lap, ramming up into her, panting. His tail wagged beneath him, his knot teasing her, threatening to enter. She gripping his fur, moaning loudly, crying his name.

Cerberus's knot finally pierced her, clogging her hole. She gasped, arching as he howled, his come filling her to the brim, making her feel so full. He panted, attempting to pull out and whimpering when he realized his knot was stuck. She giggled, petting his chest.

"Don't worry, it'll go down." She smiled. He kissed her softly, nuzzling her neck.

"I know..." He whined softly.

He was finally able to pull out about an hour later, spilling her mixture out onto the grass. She sighed lovingly, rolling her head back and relaxing in his lap.

Cerberus did the same, his head resting against the tree. He closed his eyes, his tail wagged weakly, he was too relaxed to make it stop or wag any harder. She pet him until she passed out, sleeping soundly on his chest. He held her close, smiling faintly.

"I love you, ____... Goodnight~"


	3. Centaur X Reader

Centaurs are a strong, powerful race. They ruled over the forests with fearless iron strokes and wooden rods shot from their bows. They were warriors, but they remained timid around humans. Many assumed they just wished to be left alone, others assumed they were afraid to cause any accidental damage.

You stretched and looked over at the Centaur's fence. It was barbed and tall, protecting their woods from the reckless humans.

You sighed. You believe you saw a centaur once a long while ago. He was tall, muscular, with a full mane of deep wine red hair. He was a paint, a white horse with dapples of mocha and chocolate. He held an iron and wooden bow painted to resemble his fur.

"Hey!" Someone shouted at you.

You looked over at your friend, Gale. He raced up to you, panting, collapsing in the grass.

"Hey... ack... Hey, you still wanna go see the monsters?" He smiled, holding the key to the centaur's gate. You squealed excitedly, taking the key.

"Oh my god, Gale! I can't believe you actually got it!" You beamed. He laughed, sitting up and shaking his head, dust flying off his locks. You brought him to the gate, unlocking it. The fence opened slowly, the dark expanses of forest stretching far before them.

"D... Do you want to come with me?" You offered. Gale paused and shook his head.

"N-no, I'm good. I'll be here to unlock the gate when you get back though." He smiled. You nodded and ran inside, hearing the rusty gate shut behind you.

The darkness soon melted into bright alcoves filled with beasts of equine nature. They were magnificent, beautiful. You watched them wander their village, living their life when the beast you swore you saw outside the forest trotted out with their bow. He joined a group of males, all with weapons. 

You assumed it was a hunting party and climbed a tree to stay hidden.

They raced past you, giving a hearty cry. The wine colored one didn't follow as closely, he seemed unenthused. You were curious, hugging the branch.

You could've sworn his deep green eyes landed on you, you were stunned by their beauty, freezing straight as they went beneath you like a stampede. They rushed away, leaving a majority of the clearing barren. You jumped down and snuck behind the makeshift houses. It was safe back there, which was good. You stayed for the majority of the day, waiting for the wine stallion to return.

The stallion returned much later, going into the grove behind you and laying by himself. You slowly approached him, quiet.

"You don't have to sneak around." He muttered. You flinched, sitting beside him.

"Okay then." You pouted. He glanced at you and folded his arms.

"Who are you, human? What are you doing here?" He questioned, raising a brow at you. You lowered your head and hummed.

"I was just curious is all." You answered. The wine stallion looked around and nodded.

"Well, I'll let you stay for a price." The centaur said as he stood. You looked up at him.

"What's the price?" You asked, standing as well. The centaur smirked and took your hand, pulling you to his torso. You blushed, looking up at him.

"Easy, let me have you tonight~" He chuckled.

"What?"

"You can stay in my home while you stay, but every night you stay, I get to have sex with you." He explained. You grew even more flushed, looking at his large body and pulling away slightly.

"I-I don't think I should..." You stammered. He shrugged and trotted away.

"Then they'll deal with you." He stated simply. You raced after him.

"A-Alright! Fine, I'll do it... but what's your name?" You asked, folding your arms, pouting. He chuckled and held a hand out to you. You let him have your hand.

"I am Oracryn." He stated, kissing your knuckles and smirking. He brought you to his home, closing the shade for what privacy you could get. He picked you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. He kissed you deeply, peeling your clothes away as he did.

You were bare against his skin, your skin heating up everywhere you two touched. He set you down and purred.

"Bend over~" He smirked. You did as you were told, bending over, hanging onto the table before you. He reared his hoofs over, bracing himself. You gasped, the large piece under the horse part of his body pressing against your opening. You didn't think he would be using that piece on you. Though, you weren't sure which piece his kind had at first.

He thrust it into you, stretching you wide, filling you as much as possible. You cried out, gripping the wooden table tightly. He groaned, smiling down at you.

"You're definitely so much tighter than a mare-woman." He smirked. You panted, gasping as he started to buck sharply into you. He only fit half of his piece inside you, but it didn't matter to you and him. He pulled back and slid into you, slamming your edge with ease. His giant member kinda hurt when it hit you, but the fit felt so good. 

"Ah...! O-Oracryn!" You cried out, tensing and panting heavily.

He rolled his head back and bucked harder, grabbing your wrists to hold you up. He angled his thrusts, slamming your pussy, stretching your stomach as he did. You struggled slightly, moaning loudly.

Oracryn poured his gallons into you, pulling out and spilling the rest of it onto the floor, coating your leg in his milky fluid. He panted, laying in his straw nest flicking his tail. You laid motionlessly on the mounting table, shaking. 

"You can lay with me, dear..." He sighed, patting the place next to him. You stumbled over to him and flopped beside him. He wrapped his arms around you and cuddled you sweetly. You smiled, kissing his cheek before sleeping.


	4. Death with Benefits (Mako x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako is an OC of mine, a reaper skeleton who is 7ft tall with 12 ft wingspan. His eye lights are green and his scythe has engravings on the blade.

The fields outside Venobane stretched miles, grass illuminated as it waved in the wind, making the expanse shine. The great mountain housed the small cabin of a rogue Reaper. He lived alone, he worked alone.

You heard many stories about the creature, curious as to what it looked like. No one, save the dead, ever actually saw the being. You assumed he was a spirit, like a ghoul, more spectral than anything else. Possibly glowing so he could see where he was going in the dark. 

You laughed softly at the thought, erasing stray lines from your sketch of the spectrum. You imagined he would look like he was rotting, then you imagined he would look gaseous. 

Basically, there were too many possibilities, and you tried to draw them all.

You sighed and set the sketchbook aside. A scramble of different elements clashing horribly in lineart alone.

"Ugh... I need to take a break..." You huffed, upset. You walked out on the town. City lights blinded the night, scaring the stars from the sky leaving a blank, dark blanket of nothing. The sounds of traffic and loud, bass heavy music drowned out the natural sounds of nature. It upset you even more than your lack of inspiration. 

You grabbed your motor bike and aimed for the great woods where the reaper was said to live. You got on to the highway, riding silently, your thoughts wandering. The loud blare of vehicle horns broke your thoughts. You flinched, looking up at the blinding headlights of an oncoming truck. You screamed before everything went silent.

 

 

(That's the end, what are you still doing here?)

 

 

(Alright, I'm kidding. Here you go.)

 

 

You awoke with a start, screaming and shooting upright, looking around to find yourself in a small, wooden cabin. The furnishings were comfortable and simple. The home looked barely lived in. The bed you laid in was neat and small, soft covers in shades of minty green ensconced you. 

You stood slowly, dropping the sheets around you, wondering if it was all just a dream.

The room around you held many recently used items. Mangas strewed a messy desk, half of them you couldn't read the titles of, the other half you could tell the contents of just by seeing the bare women on their covers.

You snickered to yourself, reaching to take one of the hentai mangas.

"Oh, you're awake." A voice said monotonously. The voice made you drop the book.

"Who said that?" You asked as you spun, looking for the source. A tall cloaked figure stood in the faint candle light of the cabin. His hood covered his face, large skeletal wings folded neatly behind him. You gasped softly, stepping back, panicking.

"Oh my god, what are you!?" You shrieked.

"Calm down, or I'm kicking you out." He warned, walking past you and making the bed you mindlessly unraveled. 

"W-what are you though...?" You asked again. He scoffed quietly, peeling his hood back and looking at you. The lights in his skull focused on you, the cracks running down his cheeks glowed faintly with the souls of those he's captured trapped in an eternity flowing as a personal magic through his bones.

"I'm a reaper." He answered simply, folding his arms. You studied him, pursing your lips slightly. He stared at you, silent, growing impatient.

"I gotta say, I'm disappointed." You admitted. 

"By what?" He frowned.

"You're so simple..." You sighed. The Reaper raised his uncanny and expressive brow at your statement, his wings twitching.

"Simple?" 

"You're just a skeleton! I was hoping for whisps and colors and... well... complexity." You explained. He shook his head slowly, walking past you. You could hear a ghostly chuckle as he passed you. A shine of emerald green flitted through the room, the source behind you making odd noises.

"How is this then?" He asked. You turned and stood stunned, finding the tall skeleton changed into a sickly green, flesh dropping undead. You flinched, stepping away.

"I prefer the other form..." You whined. He changed back, the flash blinding you, hiding his transformative secrets from you.

"You can call me Mako," He opened the dark wooden door for you, gesturing outside, "I can take you home." You remembered what you thought you had dreamt.

"Wait, did the truck actually hit me?" You finally asked. Mako smirked, closing the door.

"I thought you had forgotten. Yes. You were hit. Your soul is pretty powerful, though. I didn't find it fit to take it from you." He seemed unfazed by the whole situation. You wondered if he did this often, and if so, why?

"O...kay... do you know where I live?" You changed the subject. Mako leaned on the wall, glancing at the frame beside him. He took a moment to fix it before answering you.

"I don't... I took you from your funeral."

"Then why would you take me home?"

"You're going to your new home. Ilfalia." He took his scythe, bracing it before your neck. You gulped, leaning away from the cold metal, "If you don't want to go there, I could always take you myself."

"M-maybe we could work something out? I-I like it here...." You muttered. Mako paused, lowering his scythe.

"Y-you do..?" He asked. You watched his stone, mental wall crack at that statement.

"O-of course... It's really nice here." You reiterated. Mako looked you over, spying the table of books behind you. He smirked and snapped his fingers.

"Then I have a proposal for you."

"Name it."

"You can stay if you reenact my books with me." He offered. You knew exactly what he meant, blushing and pointing at the dark robes on his body.

"C-can you even do any of that?" You asked. Mako nodded, a wide smile stretching his skull. He pulled his robe off and showed you exactly what his captured souls did for him. He manipulated the deep green, almost liquid substance to exit from his fingers, coiling it on his back and on the front of his pelvis. 

Lengthy, slimy tendrils whipped from his back, gripping your wrists and raising you into the air. He hummed and toyed with the sensitive piece at his base.

"What do you prefer? Long or thick?" He smirked. Your mind was blanking, you couldn't believe what this creature of death was doing to you.

"I... I don't..."

"Aw, blanking? Hehe, I'll just do both~" He decided, molding his piece into the perfect size for you. He took your hips and lulled his long green tongue out of his sharp jaw, licking up your body as he thrust roughly into you.

You gasped, his large piece stretching you as he pushed himself in without hesitation. His tentacles trailed down your stomach, teasing your clit and entering your behind. You struggled against the feeling, uncomfortable with the tentacle writhing in your crevice. You let a choked moan when he pulled back and slammed back in, grunting happily.

He dropped you onto him, chuckling at your squeaking reactions. His motions were harsh and unforgiving on your tender pussy. His appendage slipped deeper into your behind, writhing. You grit your teeth and arched, pressing against his rib cage.

"Oh? Do you like that..~?" He chuckled bouncing you harder. You mewed sweetly.

"Y-yes! Yes, I love it! Ahhh..." You broke, begging for more. 

Mako laid you down in his bed and railed you like no other. His long, iridescent tongue hung out of his mouth. His heavy, lustful breaths brushing your neck. You stared into his deep darkened depths, watching his green flames flicker over your body, watching every creamy inch bounce under him. 

"M-mako...! I-I'm gonna come..." You panted, arching and tightening as the waves of heat crashed over you. Mako groaned loudly, releasing his reaper liquid into you. His strange, effective biology driving you to the most intense orgasm you could remember, stealing your thoughts and catching your breath.

When your mind returned, Mako was collapsed beside you, his wings twitching. You glanced at him, panting, smiling.

"You alright?" You asked with a light laugh. He nodded silently, face down in his pillows.

"I don't want to move..." He muttered.

"I can't feel my legs, haha." You snickered, rolling onto your side and wrapping an arm around him.

"Good." He huffed, his body relaxed to the point of paralysis. You hummed and dragged your finger along his spine.

"Mind if I sleep here?" 

"Of course not... You can stay here as long as you like." He offered. Mako finally urged himself to meet your face with a chaste kiss, smiling. You nuzzled his neck and curled up happily, sleeping soundly beside him.


	5. Dragon X Reader

The colossal mountains above you stretched tall enough to tear the sky. You watched the rolling storm approach, thunder cracking deep in its heart. The flashes of light illuminated the grand wingspan of a ferocious and gigantic beast perched atop the earthy claws.

You glanced up at the figure, wrapping your arms around yourself as the echoing roar rang throughout the valley. Your village was right in its grasp. 

The beast soared overhead, his shimmering blue scales shining in the ephemeral light cracking in the heavens. You gasped at the sight, though terrifying, it was amazingly beautiful. The beast vanished in the mass of clouds, leaving you dumbfounded.

You trained for years to scale that mountain and slay the beast. You would be a great hero if you succeeded. The thought always brought you joy, making you feel light and important. 

You had no idea how it would end...

The day finally came that you would attempt the dangerous incline to the lizard's lair. You looked up to the great height, unwavering, determined. The first step would be challenging, but swift.

(let's skip the climbing because that isn't important right now.)

You reached the top of the mountain, welcomed by the sight of a grand nest with scattered bones lying in the branches and hay bales. A small gasp escaped your lips. The dragon was sleeping at the far edge, his body rising and falling calmly with each deep breath.

Your feet brought you to it's back without meaning to. His scales glimmered with tints of blue and purple. The dark, bumpy surface was warm to the touch.

You smiled faintly, studying the beautiful tints.

"What are you doing?" The creature rumbled, raising his head and looking at you. You flinched slightly, stepping away from him. He got to his feet, his icy eyes studying you. His claws bore into the straw of his nest making holes. You couldn't find your voice, simply staring up at the beautiful creature.

"I-I was.... I just..." You stammered.

"Did you think you could slay me?" He chuckled, batting your sword away. You let him knock it off the mountain, backing away as much as you could. He brought his face right up to yours, his forked tongue tasting the air.

"I wanted to claim your beauty." You admitted. He raised his brow.

"'Claim my beauty'?" He threw his head back and laughed, the ground rumbling with his boisterous laugh. You felt your cheeks get really warm, you were embarrassed. 

"D-Don't laugh at me!"

"How did you intend to do that?" He asked, resting his head on his claw. You pursed your lips, folding your arms. 

"I'll figure it out! I don't need a sword to claim things!" You stamped your foot, defiantly standing your ground against the bully of a lizard. He yawned and pushed you onto your ass. He stood to his full height, he was maybe 9 feet tall. Muscular and lean like an aviary lizard should be.

"How about I claim you myself, human?" He smirked, stretching his wings and blocking the sun. You shielded your eyes from the sharp glint.

"What!?"

He dragged you to the back of his nest and pinned your wrists to the floor. You struggled slightly, blushing terribly.

"N-no! I won't let a dragon take me!" You claimed, struggling.

"Hnn, you don't mean that." He mewed, blowing a small puff of smoke at you. You coughed and looked away from him. He dragged a claw down your body and cut your clothes off, peeling them off you. He was careful not to scar your clear skin, smiling faintly. 

"Just what I want in a mate~" He chuckled. You closed your eyes, trying not to give in.

"Stop it!" You begged. The dragon licked up your neck, erupting shivers down your body.

"Hm, No. Why should I?" He hummed.

"Because I don't want this!" You barked.

"I didn't want to die but you were going to do that to me." He returned simply.

"But this is torture!"

"It's only torture with intent to kill. I'm keeping you."

"Why?"

"Why do you ask so many questions!? Just open up!" He roared, spreading your legs about as far as you could spread. You watched his giant, throbbing piece rub against your opening, moistening you slightly. He thrust into you sharply, tearing your fresh womanhood. You cried out, gripping the leaves out of the nest.

He groaned softly, his claws braced near your head. He pulled your legs around him, burying the rest of his shaft deep into you. You bit your lip, looking up into his deep azure eyes. His powerful body towered over you. He nuzzled your neck, nipping carefully and licking. He loved the taste of your skin, growling softly.

"Ngh, you're too tight." He complained.

"Thank you?"

"I can't move... without hurting you I mean." He explained. You nodded and took hold of his horns.

"Just get it over with..." You muttered, hanging on. He took a breath and rammed you, tearing in and out of you. You cried in pain and pleasure, an odd mixture you weren't sure you would ever achieve. He whipped his tail with his movements. His head was lowered into your chest. He took this chance to nip your breast, sucking lightly on your hardened nipples. He tugged on them sharply.

You hugged his neck, panting loudly, moaning. Your voice caught everytime he bit you. His teeth were smooth and precise, leaving marks all over you.

"F-fuck...~" He groaned, pressing you to his taut chest, trapping you against him. He sat back, letting you rest against his chest, bouncing you on him.

"Y-you're losing control..." You muttered, still gripping his horns. He grit his teeth, panting, his breath caressing you.

"Good. Means we'll be done soon." He grunted, rolling his head back, fire billowing from his nostrils. You buried your face in his neck, you felt very, very hot. A wave of cool tightness washed over you, making you shake and gasp. He took your waist and pulled out, groaning loudly. You felt his come coat your backside, cooling you more.

"Ngh... ah..." You panted, realizing you were completely limp. The dragon fell back, a rumble in his chest rocking you into a calm sleep.

The nest was covered in your juices. It was kinda satisfying. He pet your hair as you slept, staring at the stars.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself..." He muttered, pulling an animal pelt over and laying you on it. He knows you didn't exactly want this. "Let's call this your punishment for trying to kill me." He decided, going to his own side of the nest and curling up. He gave you your space as he slept.


	6. Merman X Reader

The ocean spray coated your skin with a refreshing cool mist you were in dire need of.

The sun beat down on you still, it didn't help your mood. You were annoyed and itching for some intimacy, but that's hard to find on the sea.

You sighed and lowered your head.

"What I would do for a decent looking man..." You groaned, glancing back at the burly and grotesque men on your ship. They hauled fishnets aboard and emptied them out, gutting fish and gathering their meat. You gripped the railing tightly, the sounds of snapping bones and sloppy guts getting on your nerves.

"Woah! What's that thing?" A cabinboy exclaimed, tossing small fish off a long, slender, shimmering being. You turned and gasped softly at the sight. His burning cyan eyes glared at you, defiant but pleading. He wanted out of the cruel trap.

"A Merman!" One of your sailors exclaimed.

"Gut him! His scales are worth million!" Another one exclaimed. You cut the net off the creature and stepped away.

"No... bring him to my chamber. We will take him to the bounty office alive. I'm sure he is worth more that way." You explained, gesturing to them to carry him away. They nodded and did as you told, putting him in a container of water and setting him in your quarters. A small smirk ghosted your lips, chuckling softly to yourself.

"Finally, fresh meat~"

Your first mate leaned on the railing and beckoned you over, clearing his throat.

"What are you going to do with that thing?" He asked. You smiled and shrugged, walking away from him without an answer. He doesn't need to know, not now at least. Your cabin would be his haven for, at least, the night.

You hurried that way as soon as night fell, locking the door behind you and smirking at the merman trapped in a large aquarium. 

"Hello there, friend~" You chuckled evilly, tossing your hat on the table. He glared at you, curious and angered.

"What do you want with me? Why did you bring me here!?" He barked. You tilted your head.

"I'm honestly surprised you speak English." You hummed.

"Answer me, dammit!" He demanded. You tsked and stepped around the tank, feeling his hair and sighing.

"I need a man, and a slender thing like you is fucking perfect." You stated simply. He pulled away from you quickly.

"You can't get me to pity you." He growled, thrashing his fin. You pursed your lips, sighing softly and taking his face roughly, pulling him to you and kissing his moist, soft lips. He made a noise of surprise, trying to squirm out of your grasp, his struggle slowly weakening. You finally pulled back for breath, nipping his lip teasingly.

"I don't need pity. I need you." You purred softly. The kiss was like a drug, dragging him out of reality for a few moments. He paused, looking you over a moment and checking his tank. He made a whistle as he thought, moving back slightly.

"Maybe if you got in the tank we could... I guess have a quicky... If that will set me free." He gave in, folding his arms.

"It surely will." You purred, climbing into his tank and wrapping your arms around his neck. He squirmed slightly under you, trying to get your garments off without tearing them off. You sighed and tossed them aside yourself, letting them pile on your table. The merman attempted to plant weak kisses on your neck, barely affecting you.

"You don't have to do that, okay? I know you're just doing this to get free. I'll be quick as I can." You informed him, massaging his organ from his tail. He helped you relocate your hands to the base of his torso, there a small slit split open as a large, long organ slid into view. You loved its fleshy color, smiling faintly.

He blushed, looking aside as you positioned yourself over him, sitting on his lengthy piece. You gasped as it filled your reaches with ease. 

"F-fuck!" You yelped, gripping his shoulders and bouncing on his odd, inhuman piece. You became flushed rather quickly, watching his starstruck gaze look over your body. Something came over the two of you, forcing you to crash your lips together in a powerful kiss. His tongue explored your mouth, his hands trailed your powerful thighs and beautiful torso.

You pulled back for breath, arching back as he began to buck into you, holding the edges of the take for leverage.

"P-pirate!" He gasped in slight confusion. He wasn't sure what to call you, and vice versa. You didn't worry about it because this wasn't supposed to be a serious event. You pushed your fingers through his hair and nipped his fan-like ears. 

"C-call me ______." You panted, kissing his rough lips. He gripped your heavy chest, ramming you much harder than before, purring your name deeply in your ear

"You can call me Rikou." He grunted, spinning and laying you under him in the full ocean water. You gazed up at him longingly, wrapping your legs around his waist and held him tight against you. You gasped as his aquatic love filled you. He groaned low, arching and holding you close to him.

"F-fuck, _____..." He sighed, laying limply on top of you. You pet his hair sweetly, sighing a bit.

"Well... you're free now, Rikou..." You hummed, stirring in attempt to leave the tank. He let you go, looking at his fin.

"Right... thanks." He muttered.

"Maybe we'll meet again." She offered a small smile.

"Maybe... hopefully not." He huffed, folding his arms, "We can't get caught in this... event... again." You nodded, dressing in your blouse and jacket, brushing yourself off.

"Yes... I agree. My crew will release you shortly."

"... Thank you ____."

"Of course."


	7. Makonoid X Reader (FF7 Monster)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A creature from FF7 I believe is very attractive, skip if you'd like, a bit of an OC here. I couldn't make this smutty as hard as I tried so here is some fluff.

Shinra was an evil, monotone building standing tall above the slow river of blue-blooded humans. Simply surviving was a task civilians struggled to achieve. Shinra created so many abominations unto nature that it was hard to keep track of them all. They often times just hid their creations away in the mountains, for the poor people of Nibelheim to stumble upon. You were one of those poor people. 

While hiking in the mountains near the reactor, resting at the manor since you knew exactly where to break into, you decided to visit the tall, stone grey, metallic death chamber and see what treasures you could find. You brought bolt clippers with you, whistling a jaunty tune without a care and breaking the chain on the door. You slipped inside, looking around the eerily brightened place, quieting your song.

Bright blues danced on the walls like the shine of a swimming pool, mako streamed below your feet making use of the name "lifestream". You looked around for any shiny things you could salvage for money. Strange tubes filled with mako lined the stairs up to the door leading to the inner reactor. You peered into the tube. 

Is there anything actually in there...? You asked yourself. You wiped the dust off the glass and hummed, stepping back when you couldn't find anything. 

"This place is surprisingly clean..." You hummed.

The sharp sound of steam releasing startled you into a jump. You hid behind the tubes, glancing over the glass to the tube that was falling open, holding a weird, humanoid form as it slept. You waited many moments, slowly standing.

The creature was asleep, its jaw was exposed with teeth sharp enough to tear meat right off the bone. His claws and body were a beautiful shade of blue, his calfs changing to an odd goldfish orange. He blinked awake, slowly rising and rubbing his eyes.

Aww~

He got to his feet and started jittering energetically. He acted like he had just ingested 400lbs of pure caffeine. He looked around the room, racing to the other tubes and tapping on the glass, hissing growls exiting his teeth questioningly. You forgot that you were standing, tilting your head as he focused on you.

He tilted his head back.

"Uh... hi." You muttered. He ran up to you, startling you onto your ass. He snickered in his weird voice, pulling you back to your feet. Still holding your arm, he twisted you around, studying you and prodding your soft fleshy sides.

"Ow! Hey, quit it!" You whined.

"Hhh..." He hissed. He let go of you and returned to the tubes, tapping the glass, annoyed.

"What? Do you want to wake them up?" You asked. He glanced at you, then to the tube, tapping. You went to the tube and knelt by the side, checking for any switches or buttons to open it. Seems there was none.

"Sorry, dude." You shrugged and stood back. He growled, hitting the glass now. "Hitting it isn't going to help, maybe it releases when you're ready and not forcefully?" That seemed to get through to him, he sat beside the tube and folded his legs to his chest, almost vibrating with all the energy he had.

"You should probably expend that energy." You suggested. He looked up at you, letting a hiss and shaking his head.

"Alright, bye then." You turned to leave. A sudden and large weight snagged your leg, tripping you. You yelped as you fell, landing on your face.

"Fuck, why!?" You glared at your leg. He was hanging onto you, whining.

"What do you want from me?"

"Grrurr...."

"Speak English!" You barked, frustrated. He flinched and let you go, retreating aside like a wounded animal. You rolled your eyes and left the reactor as quickly as your feet would take you. The creature watched you from the door, twitching.

"Grrurr....?"

You haven't returned to the reactor since, nor have you seen of the odd humanoid. The citizens of Nibelheim continued to travel up the same mountain but they haven't seen the creature either. At least no one you asked did.

You were strangely curious what happened to it, gathering your things to head back to the reactor. There was a knock at your door.

"Right now? Uh... Okay." You went to answer it. You stared at the blue scales of someone familiar.

"Reactor dude?" You wondered, craning your neck in order to look at him.

"Shiku." He answered, somewhat stilted.

"You can talk now?" You hummed.

"Learned... Why leave?" He asked you, upset. You sighed and leaned on the doorframe.

"Because I have a home?" You huffed. He frowned, stepping inside your home. You growled, trying to appear dominant despite your obvious lack of height. "Hey! I didn't say you could come in. Out, out, out!" You barked, pushing his shoulders. Shiku whined, totally confused why you were being so aggressive.

"But I...!" He started as the door slammed.

"Fucking animal..." You growled. He bellowed at the door, clawing the wood helplessly. You covered your ears, trying to block him out.

But it kinda hurt. Not your ears, but it stung inside. He had no one, his family is still undeveloped, so you're all he has. You groaned and opened the ragged door. Shiku lowered his claws, splintered wood still trapped in them.

"Friend...?" He mewed. You allowed him into your home. He sprinted inside, looking into everything and scattering pillows.

"Calm down, Shiku." You muttered.

"Friend has nice nest." He hummed, putting everything back in its place and crouching by the potted plants. You sat on your couch and watched him study your home. Shiku made himself as small as possible.

"Friend is angry..."

"You noticed?" You sarcastically shot back. He nodded, laying his head on the couch beside you. He studied you closely, pushing himself up onto the seat and sitting beside you.

"Friend Lonely?"

"What makes you think that?" You wondered. He sniffed the air, picking up a picture from the side table. It was one of your family in Wutai, the ceremonial garments were brightly colored. He could tell that those humans don't live there if they did there would be more scents.

"Only you in nest."

"Brilliant deduction. What do you want?" You returned to the initial question at hand.

"Alone too."

"Well you aren't staying here, you're leaving as soon as I can get you out." You folded your arms, glaring at him. Shiku snorted at you, nudging your shoulder with his cheek.

"Friend mean..." He sighed, laying his head on your lap. You stiffened, watching him suspiciously. He stared back at you. He had no intention other than resting his horned head. The horns prodded your legs uncomfortably, his breath hissing over his teeth. His eyes flickered over your face, hands folded together calmly. His energy has subdued this meeting. He wasn't jittery this time, you wondered if that was just a "first-day" thing. Your hesitant hand graced his horns softly.

"What are you doing, Shiku?" You sighed. He tilted his head slightly.

"Doing?"

"You keep acting like a sad puppy." You giggled softly. He closed his eyes and tapped his claw to your temple.

"Friend lonely. Angry. Shiku help." He folded his hands back together. "Friend help too." He rolled onto his side, letting an arm hang off the side of the couch. He started snoring, breathing calmly and keeping you warm. You sighed and shook your head.

"Fine, friend will help."


	8. Naga X Reader (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naga boi meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ended up being really long (for a one-shot, past 4 pages is really long), so I'll cut it into two. Oh, btw I'm back. Yeah, I wanted to focus on original works. Well, while they're being edited I'll start working on this again. This and a One Piece fanfic I've been trying to start for a while.

The jungles were hot, wet, and crowded. You adjusted the backpack on your shoulders and wiped the screen of your camera nervously. Various jungle song rang above and around you with no end, threatening your very presence. You gulped slightly, eyes darting over the shadows.

“This creature better show up soon…” You thought nervously, checking the creature photos on your camera. The previous photos were all obvious fakes. A log in a lake, a homeless man in the woods, a weird fish with plastic stuck to it. You huffed with a bit of renewed determination and trudged through the vegetation. 

You came upon a river clearing, thankfully resting on a boulder and shrugging the backpack off your shoulders. You aired out your shirt, cracking your back.

“Gosh… I don’t think there’s really a man snake here…” A melancholic groan escaped as you dug through your bag for your notebook, flipping it to the page littered with man-snake notes messily scribbled by the villagers. 

Nagas eat all beasts, humans included. 

Nagas are vicious, primitive beasts, relying on teeth and tails.

Nagas are not intelligent.

You pursed your lips. None of these even attempted to tell you what they may look like. Are they snake-headed? Are they entirely scaley? You smiled to yourself while imagining the possible outcomes. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad hand. And it would be so interesting to see.

I sudden noise startled you from your thoughts. Something large moved far too close for comfort. You drew your legs up onto the boulder and readied your camera, peering through your camera screen for whatever moved.

“W-who’s there!?” You barked instinctively, biting your tongue for expecting an animal t-

“Hassssn’t anyone told you not to exsssplore alone?” A hissing voice responded sharply.

“Wh…? Oh, hah hah, nice trick. Whoever you are, it isn’t going to scare me. I know Nagas don’t exist,” You descended from the rock and slung your backpack back over your shoulder, “Just another stupid person getting excited…”

Whoever was tricking you decided they would haul themselves awkwardly into the clearing. You ignored them, shaking your head. To think you were actually excited to see what this snake man would look like. 

“I’m pretty sssssure I’m real…” The odd breathy hiss was much closer now.

“Stop that…” You growled, “Fake hissing won’t make me believe you.” You stomped away, not getting far before you tripped on an unexpected log. You caught yourself, backpack slamming against your back, cutting up your hands and knocking some air out of you.

“Watch it!” His taut voice pierced your pained whine. The log was pulled away from you swiftly.

“I watch it!? Fucking what’s with putting a log behind me!?” You screeched, jumping to your feet to confront the trickster. His chest was immediately at eye level, you had to step back to meekly meet his piercing gaze directly. His… eyes were rather round, with sharply pointed pupils, his angular face was intimidating with a largely defined jaw, his neck somewhat elongated. You stumbled back farther, fumbling for your camera and shakily snapping a picture of this tall, defined dangerous creature.

“What wassss that?” He suspiciously looked you over. Your words lost their way from your brain to your throat. All you could do was stare, mouth agape. He snatched your camera and looked at it, trying to figure it out.

“What issssssss this thing? What did you do?” He shook the machine and attempted peering through it.

“I-It’s just a… a camera…” You carefully took it back from him, picking out the picture you just snapped and showing it to him. He glared at you and studied the picture, squinting slightly. 

“Er…” He hummed, getting closer and tilting his head, “I…”

“Is something wrong with the picture?” You curiously looked at the photo. It was a picture of him, low angle, shadows cast down his chest, lifting many of his scars into view and making him appear very rugged.

“Nothing issss wrong with it. Jusssst leave, or I’ll poisssson you.” He snapped, slithering off into the dark forest, the last of his charcoal brown drizzled burning orange scaled tail snapped out of view without a trace.

You had to take a moment to process. All you could think of was his ashy gray hair and beautiful scales. His amazingly captivating brown eyes. You checked your photo, you couldn’t see any of his tail.

Shit… You huffed and ran through the vines, following the flattened grass to a thick tree. You peered up the tree, searching for him.

“Hey! S-Snake guy!?” You called up the tree. A few birds scattered, but nothing answered. You climbed up the tree a while, catching your breath before cupping your hands around your mouth. “Snake guy!?”

He drops from the top of the tree, catching himself on a branch around your height with his long tail. He folded his arms and glared at you, hanging upside down.

“It’sssss Igassssssha… What do you want?” He growled. You dug your camera out of your bag and prepared it for the next photo.

“The last picture I got wasn’t good enough,” You wiggle a bit and get as comfortable as you can on your branch, “Can I get another one?” Igasha eyeballs you, raising his brow suspiciously.

“Why?”

“It’s a lot to explain, but basically I just have to prove to the locals you exist.” You smile, testing out the lighting filters on your legs. Igasha shakes his head and hoists himself back up above you.

“No. I don’t need more humansssss invading my territory.” He sighed, almost dejected. You followed him, your camera slipping slightly, luckily you could snatch it up before it fell.

“W-well if they know you exist maybe they’ll leave you alone since they would know the threat exists?” You suggest, panting a bit. Igasha glances down at you, bending backward and meeting your face from above.

“I know humanssss… That’sssss never how it worksssss. Jusssssst leave me alone.” He pulls back, but before he can leave you, you grab his shoulder and stammer nervously.

“W-wait!” You blurt. He cocks a brow at you, nearing the cliff of his patience. You remove your small hand from his powerful shoulder, gulping a bit. “I-I mean… I just… I’ll probably never see a Naga again… could I just get a souvenir picture?” You murmur, shaking the camera with a small laugh. He sighs and waves a dismissive hand, shaking his head.

“Fine…”

You lean back on your branch, trying to get as much of his enormous, chocolate drizzled, burnt orange tail as possible. The sunlight shimmering on it is so beautiful… He was certainly fed up with you, but you could swear a hint of amusement pulled at his lips. His chocolate eyes still held strained annoyance at you though. You snap the picture and check the quality, smiling and nodding to him.

“Perfect!” You flashed a thumb up. Igasha climbed away quickly.

“Good, now leave.” 

“Right… thanks, Igasha. Maybe I'll see you again while looking for another monster?” You wonder, tilting your head. He laughs and escapes your view. You frowned and picked your way to the bottom of the tree.

You bounded through the jungle, ecstatic to finally have proof of a monster. You ran to the edge of the jungle, breaking through and reaching the village. Panting heavily and leaning on the wall.

A villager approached you curiously, almost surprised you returned. You raised your camera triumphantly as he approached, breathlessly laughing. The villager took your camera and checked the 2 new photos, racing to the leaders. You slid to the ground and aired out your shirt again.

You wondered what the villagers were going to do with your camera. Straining a bit, you rose to your feet and went to knock on the door when you heard something alarming.

“It’s just an animal, who would care?” The camera snatcher said.

“He appears to be a large beast. It would take the would village to capture him.” Replied the leader.

“The girl got the damn thing to pose for her, she could probably trick him into coming here. We’ll just ambush him like that!” 

You stepped back, shaking your head incredulously and balling your fists. Before all your thoughts could come together, you fled back into the jungle to try and protect an innocent monster.

Vines entangled your legs and tripped you several times in your trek. You cut them away and groaned in exasperation. It wasn’t this hard to get there the first time.

The large tree Igasha had vanished in finally loomed over you, the sun setting behind the dense treeline. You climbed up as far as you could, reaching a point where the branches above were too far to reach. You leaned on the trunk and caught your breath, checking the time on your phone. 19:46, it’s getting late… 

“I’m going to die out here…” You thought, straightening and nodding to yourself. You took a deep breath. “Igasha!!” You called, cupping your mouth and emptying your lungs.

Your mouth was covered by a large, clawed hand. He shushed you and pulled you higher with him, dodging wandering flashlights from below. He wraps you in his huge tail, suspending you beside him. You peered below at the villagers searching for the two of you. Igasha glared at them, glancing at you and pulling away. 

“I knew thissss would happen.” He muttered bitterly.

“I didn’t know this would happen,” You huffed, going limp and dangling, “I was just told to get proof, they didn’t tell me what would happen if I did it…”

“That’sss what they all sssay… we’ll thisss time I’m not sssparing the idiot.” He growls, descending the tree and carrying you away. You struggle to flee, but he covers your mouth and squeezes you with his tail, “Don’t try it.” He warns simply. 

He carried you away to a dark grotto hidden in a tangled mess of closely growing trees and flowers. He finally lets you go, dropping you into a mess of fur and bones. You yelp and smack a skull away from you, wiping your hand off on your shorts. Igasha bunches his tail around the grotto, tapping his claws on himself. 

“Where is this?” You ask fearfully.

“You never told me your name…” He mutters, tilting his head at you. You pause a moment and blink.

“I asked you a question.” You reiterate, irritated. 

“This isss my grotto. My nessst…” Igasha throws you assorted pelts and rests on his tail, turned away from you, “I ate already…” You lay the pelts out and lay on them, curling up slightly.

“... My name is _____.” You hum quietly. Igasha barely stirs.

“Cool…”


	9. Naga X Reader (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEXY TIME BOIIIIS I MEAN GIRRRRRRLS

You awoke early the next morning with an aching stomach, curling tightly and whining softly, trying not to wake up Igasha. You sit up and look around the grotto, shivering at all the bones scattered around you. Igasha slept soundly in his scaley pile, sunlight dappling his dark, tan skin. He groans and tightens his coil, arm dangling, hand resting on the grass.

You brushed yourself off and tried to pull yourself out of the grotto, but the opening in the trees was too high for you to climb over. You slid back to the middle of the nest and sighed, watching Igasha as he slept.

His body rose and fell slowly, the rhythm of his breath rolling through his tail. His hair covered his eyes, his sharpened teeth showing from slightly parted lips. His arms were about as scarred as his chest, faint paint circling his wrists. You hum quietly and approach him, crawling up to his pile of tail and leaning on him. 

You tilt your head and whine softly, nudging him.

“Igasha?” You mew.

“You’re not a sssmart human…. Are you…?” He groans, not budging from his comfortable rest. 

“Guess not. Do you have anything to eat around here?” You shrug and move a bone out from under you.

“I do…” Igasha opens one eye, pulling his arm back and resting his head on it. You purse your lips and put your chin on his tail, nose to nose with him.

“So can I eat?”

“I don’t have anything.” He huffed, snorting at you. You shook your head and bapped his hands.

“You just said you had food!” You exclaim. Igasha shakes his head, straightening and stretching. He wraps his tail around you and rises, towering over your small human form. You shrunk into his coils, tensing terribly while a wild grin stretched his face.

“I do… You’re my food~” He chuckled darkly.

“W-w-w-wait. Really…! I-I didn’t do anything to you…!!”

“True….~” He lifts you up with his tail, “then you have to make a pact with me.” 

“Anything!” You beg, clasping your hands together and tearing up at the thought of dying in the jungle.

“Never lead the village to me again.” He tosses you out of the enclosed nest and hisses. You flail in the air and land in the mud, coughing and shaking the mud off. You wince slightly, sighing. You scrambled to your feet and look back at the tree spiral, frowning. You don’t know why, but… you were… seriously heated when he towered over you with that terrible grin. You… Kinda wanted it to get bad. Maybe in another circumstance…

“Stop it… that’s disgusting…” You turned away and hurried back to the village, hitching a plane back home. You didn’t want to think about this trip… maybe photographing monsters isn’t wise, especially since a majority of the rumors you chase are fake anyway. You sighed softly, looking out the plane window, watching the jungle disappear below a sea of clouds.

The thought of the enclosed nest caught your blank mind again, the feeling of his tail around you, holding you tight, the waxy scales pressed against your tired, dirty flesh. You shuddered slightly. 

“Why is that so… enticing…?” You thought, whining to yourself. You hold your arm, shivers rising up through your whole body everytime the feeling of his scales dances on your skin. You press your legs together and rest your head on the glass. “Just forget it…” You scold yourself, closing your eyes to sleep. 

Maybe you’ll forget when you wake up.

You’re startled awake by a flight attendant gripping your shoulder. She pulls back looking concerned, pointing to the window.

“Ma’am, it’s time to wake up, we’re at the airport.” She said, taking the last bag from the overhead and placing it in the chair beside you. You look outside and rub your eyes, nodding slightly before grabbing your things, leaving slowly while sleep still hangs on your eyes.

It was much colder here than the jungle. You pulled your heavy coat from your bag and fluffed the big fuzzy collar around your neck. You fold your arms and wander through crowds of people to make it home, silent all the while.

\----

You woke with a start in the night, sweating and holding yourself. You had no memory of climbing into bed and passing out, but you were suddenly panting fearfully in your dark room. You slammed back down onto your pillow, staring at the pitch ceiling and trying to calm down.

Igasha’s scales ghosted along your skin again, the memory of his constriction and closeness to you wouldn’t leave you alone. Your hands skimmed along your stomach, reaching to your warm core.

You gasped softly and bit your lip, your fingers slipping into your thin panties and teasing your clit carefully with cold fingers. You squirmed slightly, imagining Igasha’s long, forked tongue skillfully taking in every taste of you. Your heart fluttered, seeing his sharp eyes in your mind studying your barely clothed body. You pulled your shirt up, tossing your panties aside and taking the toy from your side-table. 

You turn on your trusty vibrator and close your eyes, Igasha taking form once more and licking his teeth at you.

“Turn over~” He purrs in his rumbling, dark voice.

You obey your fantasy, letting it take your waist and thrust in roughly as you shoved the thick side of your toy in the same way. The perfect motion of this terribly rough fantasy just made you want him more. You pant, glancing back at this representation of your wanton lust and mewing his name softly. 

His eyes get more predatory the better he feels, raising his height to slam down into you with his whole weight, coaxing louder cries from you that he absolutely loved. You weren’t sure if he would actually like your mews, but you kinda hoped he would. You push the vibrator deeper, hitting the edge of your chasm. You desperately wanted him inside you now, but the odds are decreasing as time goes on.

You didn’t know how… but you had to have Igasha at least once.

You tighten as waves of pleasure cascade over you and exhaust your body for the rest of the night, wiping off the vibrator and putting it away. You rolled onto your side and hummed, frowning softly. You need Igasha.

\----

Buying tickets back to the jungle was one of the most idiotic impulses you’ve had in a long time, but it was going to be topped easily soon enough. You packed assorted intimacies with you just to make this encounter as beautiful as it was in your fantasy.

You couldn’t let the village see you, however. You sneak from the airport to the jungle itself immediately, avoiding the village. The jungle is rather dense in this area, slowing your progress terribly. You push all the vines and vegetation aside, lugging a heavy bag over your shoulder.

“C’mon… I’m pretty sure his nest is this way.” You huffed, leaning against a tree and folding your arms.

“What are you doing here?” A familiar voice growled. You brightened and turned, smiling wide. Igasha’s fangs are bloodied, his eyebrow cocked as he glared down at you.

“I… I had to see you again!” You admit to him. He sighs and shakes his head, slithering past you.

“I told you to leave.” He growls, ignoring you. You race after him and take his hand, tugging on him.

“No! Please! I… I really had to see you! I can’t get you off my mind!” You cry. Igasha purses his lips, looking aside and checking for any witnesses. He coils around you and carries you with him, huffing.

“You humansss are ssso irrational… fine,” He mutters, “You’re lucky it’sss my mating ssseassson…” You giggled excitedly, clutching your bag close.

Igasha brought you to his enclosed nest, setting you inside and following after, folding his arms. You set the bag aside and opened it. He took your shoulder and pushed the bag away with his burnt orange tail.

“We won’t need any of that human ssshit.” Igasha says as he takes your wrists and pins you to the tree. You blush as he studies you. He rips your clothes off and smirks at your natural form. You felt a bit self conscious, but you wouldn’t shy away now. 

“Hm… well, you’re ssscertainly a beauty…~” He chuckles, nipping your neck and chest, leaving little marks all over you. You squirmed slightly, brushing your leg up against his masculine side and grazed his waxy scales.

“Thank you~” You giggled. Igasha licks up your neck to your jaw and nips your earlobe.

“Are you fresssh?” He hums.

“Fresh?” You mutter. Without answering, he pushes two, long, clawed fingers into your moist chasm and thrusts them slowly, a surprised gasp following your flinch. Igasha chuckles, adding another finger and thrusting a tad faster.

“Hm, ssseemsss not… but that’sss fine. Makesss thisss easssier.” He hisses, pulling his hand back and cleaning them off with that enticing ribbon of a tongue. Your face became even more flush, your breath hastening.

He took your waist and pulled you close to his tail, his stiff piece pressing against you. You glanced down at it, eyes widening. It wasn’t above average, but the thickness was almost frightening. Igasha pulls back a bit and sucks your nipple, thrusting sharply into you and stretching you. You arched and gripped his arms, wrapping your legs around him.

He teases your nipples with his forked tongue and sharp teeth. You absolutely loved the feeling of his daggers gently tugging and pinching your soft mounds. His tail slides under your backside, raising you and angling his thrusts. You rock with him, your legs tight around him, getting used to his thickness.

“Igasha…” You pant, softly giggling, “Harder~” Igasha raises his brow, smirking and kissing your neck.

“Of courssse~” He purrs, slamming harder and beautifully grunting each time.

The symphony of your noises gradually crescendoed, ringing through the forest as the evening fell upon the jungle. Your snake lover rolls you onto your stomach and rolls his hips, pressing your back to his chest and massaging your breasts. He nibbles your ear and pants shakily, keeping you supported under him.

“____…” He panted sweetly, his breath grazing your ear and causing you to shiver.

“I-Igasha…~” You return, rubbing his defined stomach and biting your lip. He groans, laying back and allowing you some space, keeping a hand on your ample bottom.

“Ngh… I didn’t think a human would feel thisss good…” He hisses weakly. You smirk, bouncing on him and hugging his chocolate drizzles. He combs his claws through his hair and grits his teeth, “Ssstop it, you’ll make me come.” He warns through his teeth. You giggle and get off his throbbing piece, facing him before re-mounting.

“That’s kinda the point, love.” You smile, kissing his lips and rocking quickly. His breath begins to hasten as well, gripping the nesting beneath them. You try to straighten, but he holds you against him, limiting your movement and dealing the final thrusts himself, spilling his inhuman seed into you.

You gasped and struggled slightly.

“Igasha, what the hell!?” You cried. He twitches a bit, finally letting you go.

“What? That’sss what you wanted isssn’t it?” He tilted his head, nearly breathless. You want to slap him, but your body wouldn’t respond. You laid on his chest, shivering a little when a bit of his love spills out of you.

“... You suck…” You huff. He chuckles and pets your head.

“And you are going home in the morning.”


End file.
